Angel's Scent
by Tigersflame
Summary: Naruto is in the hospital when Shikamaru visits him, but while trying to get over his guilt of Sasuke leaving he finds out a secret about the Nara.


**I do not own Naruto. This fic might not be as good as I intended it to be but I will get better with time. **

A breeze swept through an open window of a hospital room, ruffling the sun kissed blond hair of Uzumaki Naruto. Most would be surprised to see him within the room either from the fact he hadn't tried to run away or from the fact that he was even there. It was no secret that Naruto hated the hospital and that he was a fast healer, most of the both parts having to do with the fox.

But mostly everyone would be surprised to see the look on the blond's face. The normal foxy grin was replaced by a frown, his eyes that always seemed to hold happiness looked dead, the pain and sorrow was heart shattering, something that nobody would expect to see shown by the boy. But at the moment Naruto didn't care, his thoughts were on something else, no, someone else.

'_Sasuke…'_ that one person was the only thing on his mind. Every time he felt the pain in his chest, he could see Sasuke looking at him with the demonic eyes that wanted his death. But when he closed his eyes, he could see the Sasuke he knew. At least the one he thought he knew. He saw the boy that sat on the dock staring out at the water, he saw the boy that smiled instead of having that arrogant smirk on his lips.

He saw the boy who called him a 'Dobe' and was his rival. He thought that they were somewhat alike, that they shared a bond. Both of them didn't have any family left, both of them thought as something they weren't, and both of them had goals. '_I guess it really got to him,'_ thought the blonde, all those years of the village saying Sasuke was some kind of prince.

They had made him think he was the strongest and because of that, he wanted to become stronger. He needed strength to defeat his brother, the one that killed all of the Uchiha clan expect for him. '_Sasuke...you're going to follow his path so that you can kill him? What will happen to you then? Then what would you do?'_

Naruto sighed at his own thought, he knew that if Sasuke came back the village would welcome him back with open arms, he didn't know whether to be disgusted or not. Shaking his head, Naruto looked away from the window and to his hands that were wrapped up. An image of Orochimaru came to him, making him sneer. _'Damn you bastard, not only did you take the old man away but you took Sasuke too. I'll get you for this you bastard snake!'_

His hands clenched into fists but stopped when he heard a knock at the door. The door opened shortly after as the lazy Nara Shikamaru came in. Unlike the rest, Shikamaru was one of those who had came out unharmed, only having broke a finger. As he came closer, Naruto spoke as he got closer,

"How is everyone?" he asked, he had been told by Tsunade that everyone was going to recover but most of the injuries would leave them in the hospital for a while.

"Their all fine," answered Shikamaru, his eyes fell onto the bandages that more then likely covered most of his body. "What about you? How are you doing?"

Naruto plastered a large fake smile onto his face. "I'm fine." He replied. But seeing Shikamaru narrow his eyes, the smile fell as he looked towards the window again. Silence fell over the two for a while before Shikamaru sighed and muttered a 'Troublesome' before he spoke causing Naruto to look at him.

"There isn't anything you can do. He made his own choice." said the Nara. Naruto stiffened.

"Yes there is, I could…I will bring him back. He's just…just…" started Naruto but Shikamaru interrupted him.

"And if you bring him back? He'd only leave again." Shikamaru said his voice calm but the look in his eyes showed anger. Naruto opened his mouth ready to argue when a deep growling voice came from the back of his mind. '**Kit, listen to her. That boy willing left, if you brought him back he would only be even more power hungry. He already tried to kill you for power, Kit, what would he do to this village you care so much for?**'

At first Naruto stiffened at the voice but after listening to it, he sighed. He knew the fox was right, but part of him still say that boy that was alone and sitting on the dock. Pushing away the image as he thought over what the Kyuubi said, it was true. He remembered that when he had been knocked out he had spoken with the fox and both had come to an agreement, although they were still far from friends they had to work together. And if Kyuubi's right then Shikamaru had to be right too.

'Yea, he's right then too,' Wondering if the Nara was ever wrong.

'**She…**'

'Huh?' asked Naruto, taken back. '**That human before you, it's a vixen.**' Kyuubi answered, Naruto could almost see a smirk on the fox's face. That is if a fox could smirk.

'No, that's Shikamaru… he's a…' started Naruto looking at Shikamaru before his eyes widened. '_That angel…'_

-----

Flashback

Naruto breathed heavily as he looked at the tree he had been using to train. It had been several days since Team Seven had gotten back to Konoha and they had been told that they were going to enter the Chunnin exams. The team had taken it better then expected as Naruto and Sasuke agreed immediately only Sakura was hesitant about it. But after she agreed, the meeting was done but when Naruto asked Kakashi to train him the jounin told him no.

That was why he was out here at night training by himself. Naruto wasn't as much of an idiot as he made himself out to be, he knew that Kakashi was really training Sasuke secretly. But he at least thought the man would try to give him some help as he only learned to walk up a tree using chakra. When he had first started out, he had done nothing but attacked the tree, trying to move faster with each attack but it ended with him leaving some heavy marks on the bark before he stopped.

He had then done some other training skills he had learned from watching other shinobis. Ever since he was younger he had watched ninjas train, some times when he got lucky, they would allow him to watch them clearly. Thinking back, Naruto smiled remembering when one shinobi had even slowed his movements down for him to follow. At first he thought the person was just finishing up but they continued and after the training, the person disappeared but a kunai was left in the training spot for him.

Right now that kunai was strapped to his leg in the inside of his pants. It was never used for battle unless it was an emergency, because it was his first kunai and also the first time gift he'd ever gotten from someone other then old man Hokage. '_I wonder who it was, I never got to thank him. Maybe one day I will…'_ thought Naruto to himself. Although he doubted it since he knew the person who had been training was rather older then him and maybe was a jounin or something but he still hoped he'd see the man again.

A sudden drop of water fell onto his head, glancing upward he saw the dark cloudy sky. In a flash of lighting and roar of thunder, Naruto stilly slightly panting looked back at the tree, his vision was becoming blurry after training for so long without stopping. Trying to catch his breath, Naruto breathed deeply before putting his hands in a seal.

'_Just one more time…_' He channeled his charka before placing a foot onto the tree. Slowly he started to walk up the tree only to make five steps as he looked forward seeing everything become blurry and it slowly faded to black as he fell.

The sound of soft humming woke him up, he saw an figure leaning against a tree. Quickly he jumped up ready to attack or defend himself when he realized several things. First thing was the figure is a girl, second his scratches on his hands from hitting the tree were wrapped up, third the girl looked much like a Nara mostly the lazy Nara Shikamaru. And finally she was looking at him amused with an eyebrow raised.

"So do you normally train when its going to storm?" she asked.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto curiously, his head cocked to the side as he watched as she came closer. He stiffened as she place a hand on his cheek and blushed as she rubbed it. He felt light headed as he felt the warmth of her hand. She was like an angel. Unconsciously he leaned into her hand, a rumbling almost purring sound escaped his chest.

He saw her smirk causing him to blush faintly, barely knowing what he was doing. But as he closed his eyes he took a deep breath taking in the scent around him of the slightly moist air, damp grass and her scent. The scent that smelled familiar but still different. But suddenly the scent wasn't as strong, opening his eyes he saw the problem.

His angel had left…

End Flashback 

Naruto's heart pounded in his chest, he had kept an eye out for the girl ever since he had seen her. Mostly to thank her since he never did but also to speak with her, find out her name and why she smelt so familiar. At times he had came across the girl's scent but it was usually at the wrong time to find out who it was. He had been tempted to ask a few people but figured that she wouldn't want to know who she had saved. After all it usually wok out with people saving him from an attack before realizing its him and leaving him.

'_But if it is…only one way to find out…_' he thought to himself, as he took as deep of a breath that his chest would allow. The scents of fresh air, the hospital and everything filled his scenes but only one scent was the one that caused him to let go of his breath and stare at the 'boy' before him with a shock, surprised and happy look. Shikamaru looked at Naruto, his eyebrow raised in question. "What is it?" he asked walking closer. As soon as he reach him, Naruto put his hands in a seal muttering under his breath.

Shikamaru nearly jumped back as she felt the image fell, revealing herself as a girl. Eyes widened as she looked at Naruto, only to see him grinning at her. "I knew it," he said breathlessly, before she could reply. The blond stood before her, his arms wrapped around her as he whispered. "Thank for helping me."

"Y…you're welcome…" stuttered Shikamaru blushing slight. Noticing this Naruto smirked,

"You know what?" he asked

"What?" asked Shikamaru confused, but she felt lips on hers. Before she could respond, Naruto pulled back with a foxy grin on his face as he watched Shikamaru turn red.

"You look better as a girl."

The End.


End file.
